Moments and Memories
by ChibiHikariIchi
Summary: Not a sequel to "Moments of Music" Though it is similar in some aspects. 25 drabbles, mostly spiritshipping. Shonen-ai. R
1. Day

**Lizzie: **Another one? I should really take a break from writing. Anyway, I've been looking for a table of prompts but I couldn't find one that I didn't have to join livejounal for. So, Nikki-chan made a list of 25 prompts for me ^.^ Thank you Nikki-chan! Oh, this will also be mostly spiritshipping, though some may have very little, if any at all, spiritshipping, but like I said it will be mostly spiritshipping ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 1: Day**

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bz-clunk!_

Johan groaned as he slowly started to wake up. He opened his eyes wearily just to close them with a hiss as the light flooded his vision. He opened his eyes slowly this time and then smiled at what he saw.

Judai was still asleep, cuddling the blanket close to his body and Johan couldn't help but chuckle at the cute image.

"C'mon Judai, we've to get up." Johan murmured to the brunette, shaking him slightly. Judai just mumbled something and turned his face closer to the pillow.

"Judai... Wake up Judai." Johan said a little louder this time. This time Judai ignored him completely. The blunette grinned as he suddenly got an idea.

"Judai, you're gonna miss breakfast!" Johan yelled and the smaller boy shot up immediately and kicked the covers off. He suddenly paused as he realized where he was.

"I hate you." Judai said, giving the snickering boy a glare.

"Love you too." Johan said, unable to keep his lips from twitching.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I like this one ^.^


	2. Night

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! ^.^ I'm getting these written as soon as I think of them.

**Pairings:** JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 2: Night**

One of Judai's favorite times was the night.

It showed that the world was still staying in balance, with day and night at least. It also was the time that he got to sleep, not that he only did that at night anyway.

It was also at night that he and Johan had became a couple.

Flashback:

Johan and Judai were watching the stars, well, Judai was watching the star, but Johan was watching Judai.

Judai shifted slightly under Johan's stare.

"Why are you staring at me?" Judai finally asked, getting slightly annoyed with the staring.

"You look so beautiful..." Johan murmured. Judai instantly blushed.

"Um... thank you?" Judai said uncertainly. Johan seemed to snap out of a daze and blushed as well.

"Sorry, but you really do look so beautiful and it doesn't help that I've been wanting tell you that I love you but I don't want to get turned down so I'm really nervous an-" Johan started to ramble.

"You love me?" Judai asked, blushing even brighter. Johan blinked and then realized what he had said.

"Yes Judai, I love you." Johan replied and covered Judai's lips with his own. For a moment, Judai didn't respond to the kiss as he was stunned, but when he shook it off, he eagerly returned the kiss.

"I love you too." Judai said when the kiss was broken.

End flashback.

And finally, it was the time for nightly _activities_, not that they only happened at night either.

-x-

**Lizzie: ***holding nose* I hope you enjoyed it! ^.^


	3. Life

**Lizzie: **Wheee! Another chapter! After this one I'm gonna get some sleep, 'cause it's... 0.0 It's half past one. In the morning. -blink- When did time move so fast?

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 3: Life**

Judai cherished everything in his life.

He cherished his parents and the few times they were home, as he knew there were people out there who had never even seen their parents.

He also knew he was lucky to have such supporting friends. They could easily decide they didn't want to be friends with him, but they stuck with him, and he was grateful for it.

The one thing he cherished most though, was Johan. Johan was always there to support him if he ever needed help and was the one to hold him close after the nightmares of losing Johan again.

Judai cherished everything though, because even though life is the longest thing you'll ever experience, it's still too short.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Dunno what to say about this one...


	4. Relax

**Lizzie: **Why am I writing these so much?

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, implied sex

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 4: Relax**

Johan had never found it hard to relax, in fact, some thought he was a master at relaxing.

But, one time he was getting stressed because his work was making some people redundant and he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep his job.

Judai, his lover, had easily seen this and had offered to give him a massage. At first, Johan had been a bit wary because Judai didn't seem to be the type to be a masseur.

But when he had given in, he was very glad he had done so. Judai had magic hands.

Now, Judai regularly gave Johan massages, not that he minded, since it often led to many 'busy' moments.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I really need to get my mind out the gutter XD


	5. Passion

**Lizzie: **Another chapter, though to be honest I'm looking forward to writing the next one ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, implied sex

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the songs

-x-

**Prompt 5: Passion**

When Judai was passionate about something, he put his all in it.

Like dueling, Judai always did his best, no matter how much it looked like he was going to lose. It was that fact that helped him snatch victory from the jaws of defeat several times.

Judai's passion also made him an amazing lover. It didn't matter if it was from a small kiss to making love, he always put all his emotions in it, making them all special in their own right.

Johan just counted himself lucky that the love between him and Judai was one of the things Judai was passionate about.

-x-

**Lizzie: **This one actually turned out better than I thought it would ^.^;


	6. Predator

**Lizzie: **Third chapter today ^.^ I'm glad Nikki-chan gave me such good prompts.

**Pairings: **None! -Le gasp-

**Warnings: **Weirdness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 6: Predator**

He slunk through the hallway silently, having caught the scent of his meal not too long ago.

The smell was delicious, making his mouth water and his stomach growl with need. He followed his trusty nose and the smell got stronger and stronger with each step.

He spotted his prey just sitting there, unaware of the fate that was standing barely three feet away from it.

His mouth watered even more and his stomach let out a loud rumble. He knew it would be impossible to resist the meal in front of him. After all, he was a predator looking at prey.

So he pounced as started to devour the meal.

"Aniki, did you _need_ to attack the fried shrimp?"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD I like this one ^.^


	7. Sparkle

**Lizzie: **Another chapter, but probably my last one today ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 7: Sparkle**

When Johan noticed the glint in Judai's eye, he was instantly on high alert. He had seen that look before and he knew it meant the Osiris was planning a prank.

"What are you planning?" Johan asked his boyfriend warily. Judai looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Judai replied.

Johan decided not to press more because if he did then he would be the next target for a prank, if this one wasn't aimed at him anyway.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YUKI!" A voice suddenly screamed. Johan jumped about a mile and Judai started snickering.

"Was that Manjoume?" Johan asked. He was answered when Manjoume came from nowhere and started chasing Judai.

Normally, this was quite a normal scene at duel academy, since Manjoume was often chasing Judai while yelling threats. But this time whenever anyone saw them, they burst out laughing.

After all, who couldn't laugh at Judai being chased by a neon pink haired Manjoume?

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD a pink haired Manjoume -snickering-


	8. Cake

**Lizzie: **I know I said the last chapter was my last one for the day, but I couldn't resist!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 8: Cake**

Judai was confused. Many people would say that was normal for the brunette, but what was confusing him wasn't normal.

After all, who could call Johan normal?

But recently, Johan had been giving him small cakes with messages on them like 'This cake isn't as sweet as you' and 'As you eat this, I'll be jealous because it's touching your lips.'

Each time Johan gave him one of these cakes, he watched to see if Judai would read the message before leaving.

"Judai." A voice called. Judai was startled out of his musings by the very person he had been thinking about.

"Here you go." Johan said, handing him a small box. Judai opened it to find another cake, but this time it was different. There was a ring next to the cake and the cake itself had the question 'Marry me?' on it.

Judai turned his shocked eyes to Johan, who was looking at him hopefully.

"Of course I will." Judai answered. Johan seemed to sag in relief and he reached into the box, pulling out the ring and then slipping it onto Judai's finger.

"I love you Judai." Johan murmured before closing the gap between them.

And the cake sat there, forgotten.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww, poor cake! This is actually how my sister's fiancé proposed to her ^.^


	9. Accident

**Lizzie: **This one was painful for me to write...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, injuries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 9: Accident**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Johan asked Judai for about the hundredth time.

"Yes, Johan." Judai answered wearily, but he couldn't blame Johan for being worried.

Earlier that day, they had decided to go to the park and Judai had decided to climb a tree to get a good view of the park.

Of course, this was perfectly fine with Johan, but Johan was terrible at climbing trees, so he stayed on the ground.

But disaster had struck and Judai had fallen out of the tree. Normally, this would have just meant a few bruises and cuts and, at worst, broken bones, but there had been a rope tied to one of the branches on the tree, and Judai had somehow got his leg tangled in it and that had resulted in a dislocated hip.

"Sorry, but when I saw you fall..." Johan murmured

"It's alright." Judai replied easily. They were now walking out the hospital, Judai in crutches.

"I'm surprised you didn't scream though." Johan said with slight wonder in his voice.

"Too stunned, it hurt like hell though." Judai said, warily looking down at his leg.

"I can imagine. Maybe when we get home I can help you _relax_?" Johan said, with a wink at the word relax. Judai blushed.

"Sorry, but the doctor said no strenuous activity for at least a week." Judai said with a slight grin on his face. It was hard not to laugh at the look of horror that crossed Johan's face.

"A _week? _But Judaaaaai!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Poor Johan. This was painful for me to write because I did the same thing about a year ago. Let me just say one word: Owieeeeeeeee.

I was in crutches for a week and my boyfriend was doting on me, constantly making sure I was all right and it was really sweet, and when I got that prompt I could imagine Johan doing that for Judai soooo, here it is! Of course, I had to add my own perverted twist at the end ;)


	10. Smile

**Lizzie: **Sorry I didn't update much yesterday... I'll do my best to make it up today!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 10: Smile**

Judai loved Johan's smiles. When he had first met the bluenette, the blinding smile he had received had almost caused Judai to miss Johan's name.

When Johan was talking, his smile always seemed to brighten when he looked at Judai, giving Judai a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

Judai had been confused. Why was he feeling this? And why was it only with Johan? He had eventually went to Asuka and asked her. She had only smiled at him, patted him on the head, and told him it was love.

This made Judai ask himself more questions. Was it really love? How would he tell Johan? What if his feelings were one sided?

It turned out the brunette didn't have to worry because Johan confessed his love to Judai.

And now that they were dating, Judai received those smiles a lot more.

Judai thought that one day Johan would kill him with his smile.

Because the always took his breath away.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww, that was sweet, Judai!


	11. Always

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 11: Always**

Johan had read several books in his life, so obviously, he had read some romance novels.

All the romance novels he had read had something along the lines of staying together forever, which was one thing Johan never agreed with.

He knew that if he was alone with one person forever, even if it was Judai, he would go insane.

He and Judai fought like normal couples did, both had even ended up staying at other friends houses due to arguments.

But the difference was, they always worked it out in the end. Even if they had totally different views on it.

Johan knew he wouldn't always be around Judai.

But he would always love him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **It's a little bit dark and a little bit sweet in my opinion. What do you think?


	12. Glasses

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy! ^.^ I love being hyper at 1 in the morning XD

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 12: Glasses**

"Do I _have _to?" Judai whined.

"Yes, if you want any chance of passing this, and since it counts for forty percent of your grade..." Asuka said.

"Fine." Judai groaned, picking up the heavy textbook Asuka had put in front of him and opening it.

"See? The book hasn't bitten you." Johan said.

"Very funny Johan." Judai deadpanned, reaching down to get his bag.

"What are you doing?" Sho asked.

"Getting my glasses." Judai replied, now rummaging through his bag.

"You have glasses?" Manjoume asked disbelievingly.

"Yup!" Judai answered, pulling out a pair of red framed glasses and sliding them on.

"You look cute with those Judai." Rei said, making Judai blush.

"Actually, I think he looks adorable." Johan said, giving Judai a passionate kiss which the brunette eagerly returned.

"Break it up you two, otherwise Judai will never get any studying done." Asuka teased

"Funsucker." Johan mumbled under his breath but Asuka, and the rest of the gang, heard.

"No, I just wanted to stop you two before one of you ended up sucking something else." Asuka said, her lips twitching.

Johan and Judai were blushing brightly for the rest of the night.

-x-

**Lizzie: **What is it with me and perverted endings?


	13. Surprise

**Lizzie: **Another day, another chapter ^.^

**Pairings: **JohanxGirl!Judai

**Warnings: **Genderbending

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Johan would have been in it since the first series and Judai would already be dating him.

-x-

**Prompt 13: Surprise**

Life dating Johan was full of surprises. Judai could tell you that easily.

The first surprise from Johan had been the confession of feelings, he had just suddenly grabbed her and kissed her, not that Judai complained.

After that, Johan was always giving her random gifts, just small one, otherwise Judai would have told him to stop spending his money.

It was always things like a flower he had found or a little figurine he had spotted in a shop. But Johan always said something as he gave it to Judai, like one time he had given Judai a flower and he had said 'It made me think of you because it almost matches your beauty.'

Of course, Judai gave Johan her share of surprises, like the one she was going to give him now.

"Johan?"

"Yes Judai?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"What?"

"I-I'm pregnant."

"Oh, that's really ni- wait. YOU'RE _PREGNANT?_!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **-Imagines Johan's face and snickers- I would have kept Judai a guy, but Mpreg weirds me out, so Judai was turned into a girl. Don't get me wrong, I've read some very good Mpreg stories, but it still slightly weirds me out


	14. Water

**Lizzie: **I like this one ^.^ It was fun to write.

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, sexual situations, kinda XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

_Italics:_ Action

-x-

**Prompt 14: Water**

"Gah! That's cold!"

"Hold still Judai!"

"Never! Ow! That hurts!"

"What's wrong?"

"I think it's stuck." _gesturing downward_

"You're kidding me."

"No Johan, I'm not. now are you gonna just gawk or are you going to get it unstuck?"

"Okay, okay"

"Ow! Not so roughly!"

"Well it's stuck in tight, what else am I meant to do?"

"Not hurt me! Ow! Johan!"

"Sorry! How did this even happen anyway?"

"I don't know, just get it out!"

"I'm trying Judai!"

"This was supposed to be fun..."

"I know. Wait, I think I got it..."

"OW! Hey! It's out!"

"Yeah, lets just go back to the dorms, don't want that to happen again."

"Yeah."

"Now if you'd just held still..."

"And let you splash me? No way Johan, especially since the water was _freezing_."

"Well, if you'd held still then you might not have gotten your foot stuck in that hole!"

"And you didn't need to pull so roughly, I thought you were trying to tear my leg off my foot!"

"Sorry Judai."

"It's alright, but next time we go swimming, I'm watching where I put my feet."

"Sounds like a plan."

-x-

**Lizzie: **Okay, so how many of you were perverted enough to think they were doing _that_?


	15. Blood

**Lizzie: **-Holds up hands- Sorry I've been really slow in updating! My clumsiness struck once again and I sprained my ankle, so... yeah -.-

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, mythical creatures, Au, OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 15: Blood**

Johan inhaled the warm night air and stopped. There was a delicious smell in the air, it was so sweet and very unique.

Johan started to run to the source of the scent, his mouth watering. Mixed in with the sweetness of the smell was a smell of innocence, which was very rare for anyone aged over 16 recently.

He stopped once again when he spotted the source of the divine scent. It was a human boy, looking about 16 to 17, with brown spiky hair with a mop of lighter brown on top. Johan licked his lips as he stared at the boy, maybe he could keep this one?

With that plan in mind, Johan hid in an alleyway that the brunette would pass soon and waited.

_'Didn't anyone ever tell you not to go out at night alone, little one?' _Johan thought. He grabbed the brunette as he passed and the smaller boy squeaked and immediately began to struggle.

"Let me go!" The brunette cried.

"If you tell me your name, I might consider it..." Johan purred.

"It's Judai!" Judai found himself saying. He mentally slapped himself.

"Judai, huh?" Johan purred and Judai shivered slightly. "I'm Johan."

"I don't care! Just let me go!" Judai yelled, trying to push the bluenette away.

"Nope, You're going to feed me first." Johan said and Judai stilled at the odd request.

"Huh?" Judai asked. He cried out as he was suddenly slammed into the wall.

"Don't worry, this wont hurt... Much." Johan said, and started to lick the area were the neck and the shoulder connected.

"W-what are you doing?" Judai asked fearfully. Johan smirked, even though Judai couldn't see it, and then let his fangs sink into the area he had just licked. Judai yelled in pain and tried to struggle away, but Johan had him pressed against the wall firmly.

"S-stop it! Please! It hurts!" Judai pleaded, but Johan couldn't tear himself away from the wonderful taste of Judai's blood. It tasted like chocolate and honey, with a rich wine like taste thrown in.

Johan reluctantly pulled away, licking his lips. His huger was satisfied, for now.

"You're lucky your blood tastes so good. Instead of killing you I'm going to make you mine." Johan whispered to the brunette. Judai's eyes snapped open at that.

"No!" Judai cried and a blast of white magic suddenly hit the bluenette. Johan was thrown back by the blast and he watched in shock as Judai ran a few steps before white wings grew out his back and then he flew away.

"A seraph(1)..." Johan murmured in awe, before he grinned and let his own bat like wings grow. "This is going to be fun."

-x-

(1) Singular of Seraphim, which are considered the highest class of angels in some religions, I think... If I got it wrong could you correct me?

**Lizzie: **0.0 Definitely not my usual style, but I like it.


	16. Family

**Lizzie: **Wheee, Another chapter! World cup is finished, well done Spain. (I don't really follow football though...)

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai, ManjoumexRei

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 16: Family**

"Judai's the uke!" Manjoume yelled.

"No, Johan's the uke!" Rei yelled back.

"Judai is!"

"Johan is!"

"Can't you tell them which one of you is the uke?" Sho asked an amused Johan and Judai. It was a common argument between Manjoume and Rei.

"Nah, it's funny to watch, especially since we know their together." Johan said, Judai nodding in agreement.

"Actually, can you two be quiet, you might wake up Serena." Judai asked, looking down at Serena, who was in his arms. They instantly quietened.

The next ten minutes were filled with the gang happily chatting and catching up on the past year. Judai was so caught up in the chatter that he didn't notice Serena slowly wake up, however, she decided to make Judai notice.

"Mama!" Serena cried. The room suddenly went quiet and they all stared at Serena. "Mama!"

"I think you better go feed her, Mama." Johan said teasingly to Judai, who blushed but left the room to do just that. The room fell into silence again and both Manjoume and Rei looked at each other.

"Judai's the uke." They both said.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I don't mind a seme Judai, I just usually see him as uke in my mind, so... Judai was called Mama XD


	17. Diamond

**Lizzie: **Yay! Another chapter! I'm a bit happy since I put up my first story with a lemon it it, 'The Seduction of Johan Anderson' and I've got good reviews for it ^.^

**Muse Judai: **I said that you didn't have to worry!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

-x-

**Prompt 17: Diamond**

Judai was the diamond in Johan's life.

There were so many similarities with Judai and diamonds. Diamonds are rare and people like Judai were extremely rare.

Also, Diamonds symbolized innocence, and Judai had a naive air about him, making him seem innocent.

And finally, diamonds sparkled the way Judai's eyes did when he was happy.

So when Johan saw a diamond ring in a shop, he wondered if it was just the diamond that made him think of Judai or if he really was ready to propose to him.

-x-

**Lizzie: **I like it ^.^


	18. Hammer

**Lizzie: **I really should update this faster... ^.^;

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, implied sex

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 18: Hammer**

"Judai, wake up." Johan murmured, shaking the brunette. Judai just mumbled something unintelligible and buried himself deeper under his covers.

"Judai! Ugh, why are you so difficult in the mornings?" Johan asked the ceiling.

"'Cause 'm tired and sore from last night." Judai mumbled, drawing a chuckle from Johan.

"Still, you've got to get up." Johan said.

"Don't wanna." Judai protested, curling up.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll wake mommy up!" Serena cried from the doorway, which she had just appeared in. She ran off and then returned with something that made Johan smirk.

Serena then walked determinedly over to Judai, and whacked Judai with the object in her hand, which let out a loud squeak.

Judai jerked into a sitting position to see a laughing Johan and a smirking Serena, who held an inflatable hammer in her hands, and groaned.

_'Why do I get the feeling that she learned that from Johan?'_

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD This was inspired by the inflatable hammer that is on my bed for some reason...


	19. Limerick

**Lizzie: **Wait... I'm at 19? That means only six more to go!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, dirty limerick, sexual themes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 19: Limerick**

"And then to finish it, you divide by pi." Johan said.

"Ah! But what's pi again?" Sho asked

"3.14159." Judai answered making the others blink.

"How do you know that?" Asuka asked. "I only knew up to 3.141."

"'Cause of a limerick I was taught in primary." Judai said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lets hear it then." Manjoume said.

"'Tis a favorite project of mine,  
A new value of pi to assign.  
I would fix it at 3,  
For it's simpler, you see,  
Than 3 point 1 4 1 5 9." Judai recited.

"Hunh. That's useful." Sho said, finishing his homework. Johan grinned as an idea suddenly came to him. He leaned over to Judai.

"I lick down your bare chest,  
For in bed, I am the best,  
You will pant and moan,  
I'll make you my own,  
You won't have a chance to rest." Johan whispered into Judai's ear. Judai blushed a bright red.

"Johan!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD Johan you pervert!


	20. Fangirls

**Lizzie: **Number 20... wow.

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 20: Fangirls**

"Tenjoin-senpai! You're so amazing!" A horde of girls squealed. Fubuki just smiled and waved to them.

"So, what were you trying to tell us, Judai?" Asuka asked.

"Well, uh... I really don't know how to tell you this, but... uh..." Judai stammered.

"Why tell them when we can show them?" Johan asked. He then pulled Judai towards him and captured his lips into a passionate kiss.

Unknown to the two boys, the crowd of girls that had been admiring Fubuki now turned to stare at them. When the kiss was broken, the girls surrounded the two boys and yelled things like:

"That was so cute!"

"No! It was HOT!"

"Do that again!"

The gang just stared in shock before a voice broke through the yelling.

"Hey! You stole my fangirls!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awww, don't worry Fubuki, I'm a fangirl of yours.

**Muse Fubuki: **Really? Yay!


	21. Birthday

**Lizzie: **Wheee, another chapter!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy, cross dressing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 21: Birthday**

"No. Way." Judai deadpanned.

"Not even for Johan?" Fubuki, Momoe and Junko asked in unison. It was kind of creepy.

"Johan fell in love with me because of me. Not because of outfits like that." Judai said, looking at said outfit wearily.

"But it'd be a great birthday present for him!" Fubuki protested.

"I said no." Judai stated.

"Alright then, Plan B. Girls, are you ready?" Fubuki asked.

"Hai!"

"Wait... What are you doing? No! Get away! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Judai cursed as he desperately tried to pull himself free. His hands had been tied to the bedpost by some sort of silk and even though silk was usually easy to untie, Fubuki had managed to tie it so that it would be easy for someone else to untie it, but near impossible for Judai to get out of.

"Ah! Johan! We've got a birthday gift for you!" He heard Fubuki say from the other room. Judai doubled his struggles.

"What is it?" Johan asked.

"Trust us Johan, you'll love it." Junko said.

Judai desperately tugged at the silk, even getting onto his knees to see if he could get it from there. Judai heard the door open and he automatically turned to see Johan's stunned face before the bluenette was sent backwards by the force of his nosebleed.

And who could blame him? After all, Judai in a sailor moon outfit was a very arousing sight.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDD Nice birthday gift, ne?


	22. Eating

**Lizzie: **It's nearly over T.T

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 22: Eating**

"How the hell does he eat so fast without throwing it back up?" Rei asked

"I dunno, maybe practise?" Sho replied.

"No, that can't be it." Rei said.

They were, of course, talking about Judai who, as usual, was practically inhaling his fried shrimp.

"If you're so curious, go ask him." Sho said. Rei nodded and walked over to Judai, who had just finished his meal.

"Judai?" Rei asked.

"Yeah?" Judai replied.

"How do you eat so fast without choking or throwing it back up?" Rei wondered.

"Well... Mom said it was something about not having a gag reflex..." Judai answered.

Johan, who had been driking from a bottle of water, spat out what was in his mouth and started choking.

-x-

**Lizzie: **XD That's the second time in a row Johan's been a pervert!


	23. Laughter

**Lizzie: **Another chapter! And here I thought I wouldn't get another one out today because my imagination decided to die on me...

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 23: Laughter**

It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing and the sun was shining, but one boy was cursing both the sun an the birds because they were forcing him to wake up.

Johan groaned and slowly started to wake up, even though he was reluctant to. He hated mornings. But seeing Judai's peaceful face in front of him managed to bring a smile to his face. He leaned forward and kissed the brunette, smirking when he felt the other respond.

"Well, it seems the fairy tales are true, a kiss does wake sleeping beauty." Johan murmured, breaking the kiss.

"Very funny Johan..." Judai groaned, rubbing his eyes. "The others up yet?"

"Nope. I guess they must be tired from the pillow fight we had." Johan answered. "Though the sleepover was fun."

"Yup, it was."Asuka said, making the two boys jump. "The only one not up yet, for your information, is Manjoume."

Johan and Judai looked at each other and started snickering. The gang were about to ask what was funny but Manjoume groaned at that moment. He slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, not noticing the others trying not to laugh at him when they saw him.

The gang looked at each other, still trying to hold in their laughter, but they completely lost it when they heard Manjoume yell.

"WHO THE HELL DREW ON MY FACE_?_!"

-x-

**Lizzie: **XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Why is it always Manjoume that gets pranked...?


	24. Earth

**Lizzie: **Sorry I didn't update yesterday! My inspiration just went kaploot and I couldn't think of anything to write! I'll finish this today!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 24: Earth**

If you were to ask Judai what element Johan represented, he would say earth without hesitation.

It wasn't because gems came from the earth, but it was because Johan was strong and stable.

Johan had an inner strength that many underestimated, a mistake they never made twice. But he never used that strength to hurt people, he only used it to protect the people he was close to.

He was also calming, constantly keeping Judai from going insane from the responsibilities of being the Herald of Gentle Darkness.

Judai depended on Johan like he did with the earth.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

-x-

**Lizzie: **Awwww, that's sweet.


	25. Beginnings

**Lizzie: **Yup! A double update! I said I would finish it today!

**Pairings: **JohanxJudai

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

-x-

**Prompt 25: Beginnings**

"Do you, Johan Anderson, take Judai Yuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Johan said, looking at Judai with love filling his eyes.

"And do you, Judai Yuki, take Johan Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked Judai.

"I do." Judai said, smiling at Johan.

"You may kiss the groom." The priest finished. Johan smiled and leaned towards Judai, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

The people watching, which included family and friends, burst into applause.

"Now we've got the honeymoon to look forward to." Johan whispered to Judai, who blushed a bright red.

"Johan!" Judai cried. Johan just chuckled and kissed Judai again.

And they both knew that it was the beginning of a new life with each other.

-x-

**Lizzie: **It's done. I enjoyed that ^.^


End file.
